Supreme Penguin Agency
The '''Supreme Penguin Agency '''is an agency based in Penguin City, Club Penguin Island. It was founded on December 1, 2013 and seemingly disbanded on May 5, 2014. It reopened on May 12, 2014, but it was disbanded on November 13, 2014 due to their HQ's destruction. It keeps the danger away from the Club Penguin Island, Penguin City and other places around the globe and the galaxy. History Past 2000 years ago, one of Omega X's ancestors decided to create a team to fight against evil (curiously, this was the first agency ever made in CP) things in the island. It was named the "Special Penguin Agency". They fought against many things, but disbanded due to age. Present One day, on December 1, 2013, a mysterious rich penguin, whose identity is still unknown today, decided to build a spa for all penguins in the Plaza, next to the Pizza Parlor. The spa also had a staff-only door, which lead to a secret storage room. The next night, a famous EPF Agent named Omega X entered the spa's staff room without permission to fullfill a special EPF reconaissance mission, but he tripped and fell onto the wall. He realized that he had moved a part of the wall when colliding against it, and the wall opened. An elevator was revealed, and Omega X entered it. Two minutes later, Omega X found himself at a future-looking base, and asked himself if he was in the future. Suddenly, a voice started shouting: "ALERT! ENGAGING COUNTER MEASURE LEVEL 1!" and two laser guns started firing at Omega. He used his EPF Grappling Hook to launch himself to one of the guns, aim it to the other one and wait for both to fire. Since the laser gun Omega wasn't in aimed at him and the one he was in aimed at the other gun, both fired at the same time, impacting each other. The Director clapped, revealed himself to Omega X and invited him to join his new agency, the Supreme Penguin Agency. Omega X accepted, and the SPA scientists started developing his PA, Zero. Their first mission was to save the first Mean Evil Little Diva (or MELD), known as Speedguin1, from the evil clutches of the Ultimate Protobot 10000. Despite Omega X's anger, it was a complete success. On his second mission, "Undercover Breakout", he met two new recruits: Agent Unknown and Agent MA (now known as Agent Evanescense). They performed admirably, and so did Agent Omega X. Since then, they (along with other agents who later joined) went through many missions, until the New World Incident occurred. Closure On May 5, 2014, Agent Omega X got news from the SPA Director that because of too many agents leaving due to the New World Incident, he told everyone that he had to close it, their doors shut down late at night and they waddled home saying a huge goodbye to the SPA. Agent Omega X was the last one to leave, and he started wandering alone, becoming an urban legend... Reopening On May 12, 2014 at midnight, Agent Omega X decided to return because he had forgotten something at the HQ, and found a label at the spa's door saying that if the building's contract wasn't renewed, the building would be demolished. He knew he had to act quickly, so he entered the spa, went to the staff room, opened the elevator door and went to the HQ. There, he found the Director in bad shape. It turned out that the Director had locked himself inside the HQ after the SPA closed down, but forgot to get food, drinks and a bed, so he lived a really uncomfortable life during that week. Omega X got the Director some food and drink, and offered him to reopen the SPA. The Director seemed happy with the idea, and reopened the SPA, and some of its agents returned, with the exceptions of the Agents Unknown and MA/Evanescence. Agent Omega X felt sad because those two were his best friends in the agency. Still, he overcame it, knowing he'd still be able to see them and be with them. Destruction and Disbanding On November 12, 2014, the SPA HQ was attacked and eventually destroyed, forcing the SPA to disband. Future In the 4000 era, an elder (but physically identical) Omega X from the future notices the status of pookies and the island are in, so he reopens the SPA (as the original Director died) but instead calling it "Supreme Protection Administrators", as it is a mix of the Pookie Protection Program and the Supreme Penguin Agency. It will also work with the Extra-Planetary Federation. Allies Present *Elite Penguin Force *Pookie Protection Program *Club Penguin Police Department *Penguin City Police Department *Puffle Protection Program *Ultimate Penguin Force Future *Extra Planetary Federation Enemies *Robber Penguin Agency *Pookie Hater Defense Why're we against them? The SPA is a much more advanced (and powerful) version of the CPPD, and they have more chances of stopping us, and we must avoid this. Trivia *Some of its agents also protect Pookies, Agent Omega X being a good example. *Some agents of the RPA were/are part of the SPA (Agent Omega X, re-joined the SPA), Agent Day, Agent Unknown Agent Bon Chaos, Agent Titanium, and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe). Category:Agency Category:RPA Related Category:Supreme Penguin Agency Category:SPA Related Category:Enemies